‘Petno Orange’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type flower, a natural season flowering date around September 26 and a blooming period of 6 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant.
‘Petno Orange’ is a seedling resulting from the open pollination among groups of un-named, unknown and unpatented chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Rob Noodelijk on a cultivated field in Woubrugge, The Netherlands in September 2005. The plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in greenhouses at Woubrugge, The Netherlands over a two year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.